PROJECT SUMMARY Administrative Core We established CHERISH (Center for Health Economics of Treatment Interventions for Substance Use Disorder, HCV, and HIV) as a National Center of Excellence for health economic research related to substance use disorder policy and HCV and HIV care of people who use substances. Our unique multi-institutional center leverages outstanding researchers with synergistic areas of expertise including health economics, health services research, addiction medicine, clinical research, simulation modeling, and dissemination science. In this renewal period, we propose to build on these successes and initiate new activities to expand our scope. While continuing to support economic analyses of individual-level interventions, we will expand our focus to add economic components, develop economic methodologies, and improve knowledge translation strategies for outcome and implementation research that is conducted at the individual, system, and community levels. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are 1) to provide leadership, management structure, and resources to ensure successful cross-institutional and cross-Core coordination and evaluation of Center activities, and 2) to support CHERISH researchers and Research Affiliates in promoting Center activities, research, and funding opportunities, and to serve as a national resource to researchers interested in heath economics of substance use disorder treatment and HCV and HIV care of people who use substances. The Administrative Core will be innovative in the way that it uses web-based technologies to support formal and informal research interactions that cross locations and disciplines. We use an administrative tracking system to monitor and evaluate the Center?s progress toward meeting its objectives. We will continue to highlight CHERISH activities through regular blog and news posts, a newsletter, and frequent social media engagement. We will promote and support activities of the other Cores including the Research Affiliates program, CHERISH/LDI Issue Briefs, research and mentoring networks, pilot grant awards, and trainings and workshops. These activities will continue to support a highly productive and interactive environment that will enhance existing research projects and develop a new cohort of investigators with the skills needed to conduct substance use disorder economic research that will have an impact on substance use disorder, HCV, and HIV treatment policy.